mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Moon
Shadow, an agent of the Purple Dragon Knights, is a very tall and lanky tabaxi fighter. Notable Relationships * Chad, his multi-collar'd arch nemesis * Pocket Rocks, as in "his beloved" Personality While Shadow may be cat-like in his ability to become easily distracted and occasional enjoyment of "Fucking With Shit"TM, his intellectual interests are peaked by the pursuit of crime and wrongdoing. Shadow frequently acts as a rearguard for the group attempting to delay, distract, and block groups of enemies from interfering with the group which has even resulted in his death once. Proficiencies * Acrobatics * Stealth (Expertise/Stealthy) * Investigation (Observant) * Insight * Perception * Intimidation * Persuasion (Expertise) Languages * Common, Orcish, Elven Abilities * Observant (+5 to Investigation and Passive Perception) * Stealthy (move up to 10 feet in open without revealing yourself) * Action Surge (1 Use) ** Inspiring Surge - 1 ally within 60 ft that can see or hear you can make one weapon attack with its reaction * Second Wind (1 Use) ** Rallying Cry - 3 allies within 60 ft that can see or hear you one regains hit points equal to your fighter level * Indomitable (1 Use) Backstory Captain Shadow of the Moon, known more commonly as just Shadow, is a Junior Captain in the Corvo Bianco City Guard, related more to his birth than any amazing feat or time of service. Standing at a bit of a daunting 7’2” such hasn’t hurt his ability to command respect in most situations before they even notice a royal coat of arms. He will frequently be found checking on guard posts wearing a specially made royal officer uniform and leather armor. While Shadow has enjoyed the trappings of a royal birth, he is also quite pleased that he is offset from the throne by several factors. How a tabaxi is even in the royal linage from a dragonborn king is a humor that doesn’t escape him. Shadow has an expectation of living a lifestyle of comfort, but doesn’t aspire to a position that will spoil the tabaxi curiosity that flows in his blood. While many careers were open to him from merely being, somewhat, of royal blood he chose the City Guard which he viewed as an honorable profession that would give him the chance to venture out into the world in defense of his home. Shadow, of course, prefers the diplomatic route of solving conflicts and if that doesn’t work then things should be handled quietly and quickly as not to alert or scare city residents. After Mixed Results' encounter with Count Edward at the Siege of Manor Thonk Shadow returned to Corvo Bianco and issued a report of the group's recent events and the threat of Count Edward. Shortly after this Shadow was transferred to the Purple Dragon Knights, Corvo Bianco's Sovereign Guard, to continue pursuing Edward outside the bounds of the city guard. Shadow's Mirrored Shield Shortly before the Siege of Manor Thonk, Shadow was able to locate an ornately-painted magical shield, showing what appeared to be the epic triumphs of the previous owner over their enemies in battle. Upon picking up the shield the images quickly faded away to a near blank mirrored finish. After the Siege of Manor Thonk and Shadow's fight against a pack of Edward's wolves, the shield became decorated with a mural of Shadow combating the wolves. Since this battle, Shadow's shield has grown to commemorate his victories over enemies such as zombies, constructs, The Hydragon, Felix, Shadow himself and even money. Mechanically the shield is +1 shield that becomes a +2 shield against enemies previously defeated. Current Enemies Shown on the Shield * Wolf * Fungal Goblin * Dark Mantle * Modron * Hydragon * Pudge * Crawling Claw x3 * Dopple-Shadow * Dopple-Felix * Animated Coins * Vampire Spawn * Cloaker * Constructs x6 * Zombie * Umberhulk * Sword Wrath Warrior * NecroDancer